Poké Coupon
Poké Coupons (Japanese: ポケクーポン Pokécoupon) are a form of currency used in Orre and Pokétopia. In Orre, they are merely supplemental to the normal currency of Pokémon Dollars; however, in Pokétopia, they are the only way to get new clothing and Mystery Gift items. In Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness In Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, Poké Coupons are used only at Mt. Battle. These can be used to purchase several kinds of rare (most of which can only be obtained this way in Generation III outside of various Event Pokémon), a number of held items, and some powerful TMs. Poké Coupons can also be spent to use the services of the Move Reminder or the Mew Move Tutor in XD. After defeating an entire area of Mt. Battle, the player will earn a number of Poké Coupons, with the amount increasing as Trainers make their way up the mountain. In Pokémon Colosseum's Battle Mode and Pokémon XD's run of Mt. Battle, however, the number of Poké Coupons earned for each area is less if the player has any Legendary Pokémon in their party. Specifically, the player earns 13% less Poké Coupons per Legendary Pokémon in Colosseum's Battle Mode, while in XD, the player earns 15% less Poké Coupons per Legendary Pokémon. In addition to this, Poké Coupons can also be gained in XD at Realgam Tower. This is done either by completing all 50 Battle CDs (for which the reward is 15,000 Poké Coupons) or by playing Battle Bingo. Rank In Pokémon Colosseum, when the player has obtained a certain number of Poké Coupons, the symbol in the P★DA will change colors, identical to a rank system. This is similar to the Trainer Card level mechanic from the main series games. Items for purchase Below is a list of all of the items available for purchase at Mt. Battle. The items available and the number of Poké Coupons required can vary between the two games. Move Reminder and Mew Move Tutor In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, the player can spend 1,000 Poké Coupons to teach one of their Pokémon any move that its species is able to learn at an earlier level. Also found in XD, the Move Tutor in the lobby can teach moves for the cost of 5,000 Poké Coupons. This can only be done after beating the game, but it can be done multiple times. Unlike other Move Tutors, this one does not give the player a direct choice in what Mew learns. Instead, he asks a few questions and then offers a full set of moves for Mew. This Move Tutor can teach Mew any move it can otherwise learn by TM, HM, or from any other Generation III Move Tutor, plus the moves below: |} |} In Pokémon Battle Revolution In Pokétopia, they are won every time a is cleared. The amount of Poké Coupons the player can win is proportional to the current difficulty rank of the Colosseum, which increases every time the player wins. Most clothing does not require much of them to purchase, however, all of the Mystery Gift items require a large amount of Poké Coupons to be saved up. Shop The player can spend Poké Coupons to buy items that can be sent to the Generation IV core series Pokémon games. In other languages |bordercolor= |de=PokéCoupon |es=Pokévales |fr=Pokécoupon |it=Pokécoupon }} Category:Currency